I Need a Hand
by laughsandgiggles
Summary: Kuroko finds himself in a strange situation when one of the children in his kindergarten class loses both of her parents and turns to only person she can trust. Future AU. Mostly jobs from character bible. KagaKuro. Aokise.
1. Chapter 1

Future AU. Mostly jobs from character bible. KagaKuro. Aokise.

.

.

.

Kuroko's eyes shot open at the sound of his home phone ringing. He struggled to maintain his blank, stoic face as he had to crawl to the other side of the bed in order to reach the phone. The space that was usually occupied by his red-headed, thug of a boyfriend.

The same boyfriend who was supposed to be staying at the firehouse tonight.

Kuroko refused to let that feeling of dread fill up as he ignored the flashing alarm clock, 1:37 AM. _It's probably Kise in America forgetting about the time exchange. Please let it be Kise._ He grabbed the phone with steady hands.

"Hello."

"Hello? Kuroko-san, is it?" a soft woman's voice hesitantly asked.

Kuroko swallowed dryly when he didn't hear Kise's annoying squeal. "Yes, that is me."

"I'm so sorry. We really didn't mean to bother you this late at night, I'm calling from Social Services."

"Social…Services?" Kuroko asked carefully already feeling his body relax. He rubbed his eyes suddenly feeling tired now that his alertness had faded. He yawned into the receiver.

"I'm sorry?" the woman said.

"Sorry." Kuroko muttered, "Why exactly are you calling again?"

The woman sighed reluctantly, "Kuroko-san are you familiar with a young girl named Sato Ayame?"

"Ayame-chan?" Kuroko asked with furrowed brows in confusion, "Yes..she is in my Kindergarten class."

"Yes….this evening Ayame's parents got into an accident on their way home." Kuroko's eyes widened, "Unfortunately they didn't make it."

"They didn't make it…" Kuroko repeated in a hollow monotone voice, not really processing the information. He shook his head, "Ayame-chan…how is she?"

"That's what I'm calling about Kuroko-san. She obviously isn't taking the news very well. This happens often when young children are put in such stressful and tragic situations. The problem is…there wasn't a written will."

"I'm not sure where you are going with this." Kuroko bluntly stated, but his eyes were narrowed already having a good idea what was going on. Ayame didn't have anyone to take care of her, social services was taking her in.

"I'm calling because…we're having some trouble with her. And, well…she keeps asking for you…."

It had taken 5 minutes for Kuroko to leave the house.

When Kuroko reached the hospital he was pointed in the direction of the lobby. He walked with calm steps but there was a cold dread in his stomach.

For one he hated hospitals. Being in a relationship with a firefighter meant spending longs nights by yourself wondering whether every night after this one would be the same. It meant having to hold your breath whenever you heard about a fire on the news, about a fire taking lives. And it meant memorizing the white washed walls of the lobby room while your boyfriend was being treated for 2nd degree burns.

Kuroko didn't shutter, and his face remained blank as reached the familiar sight of the lobby. He caught sight of a young child with brown hair hung in two low pigtails curled into a ball and sitting in one of the chairs by herself.

"Ayame-chan." Kuroko moved faster, quickly placing himself in front of the girl. She raised her head and Kuroko, for the first time that night, let that pain in his chest be expressed on his face.

Her big blue eyes stared at him in fear; there were dried tear stains against her cheeks. Her lips trembled and her next words came stumbling out of her mouth, "Ku-Kuroko sensei!" she wailed and fell into his arms Kuroko quickly catching her.

She placed her head on his shoulder and cried hard into the fabric, mumbling nonsense every now and again. Kuroko just held on to her, hugging her shaking body into his.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

.

.

.

"Oi! Where have you been?"

Kuroko had barely had a chance to step inside when he heard a loud voice barking at him. The blue-haired male glanced inside his apartment to see Kagami sitting at the table with a large cup of coffee in his hands. He was shooting Kuroko a suspicious, but weary look. He must have been worried.

"I had a thing."

Kagami raised a single eyebrow staring back to the shorter boy. The phrase 'I had a thing' was precisely vague enough to warrant further questioning. Despite the fact Kagami used it often, because he was fireman. It could easily be assumed, and often was assumed that his thing was a fire. Kagami wasn't sure what 'thing' would cause a kindergarten teacher to leave their apartment in the middle of the night.

Kuroko yawned for the 5th time and Kagami got a better look at his face. His boyfriend looked strained and there was a look lingering in his ice blue eyes that Kagami couldn't quite place. But whatever it was he didn't like it.

"What happened?" He murmured as he watched Kuroko fiddle with the cappuccino machine.

"It was nothing."

Kagami was losing his patience and he growled, "Nothing doesn't make you leave the apartment at night."

Kuroko stared at him blankly for a moment before he closed into the other man. Kagami blinked and before he knew it the shorter boy was placing a kiss against his forehead. Before the red-head could respond Kuroko had backed away and continuing his business in the kitchen.

Kagami poked the spot on his forehead still feeling the heat, "What was that for?" he mumbled slowly.

"For not being the one I had to visit at the hospital last night." Kuroko responded lowly.

.

.

.

What do you all think? Good, bad? Let me know!

Also follow me on tumblr at laughsandgiggle01, I update faster over there .


	2. Chapter 2

Future AU. Mostly jobs from character bible. KagaKuro. Aokise.

.

.

.

Somewhere between the soft words that Kuroko used to tell Kagami about what happened, the red head managed to get his arms around the shorter boy and guide the pair to the coach. As Kuroko painfully recalled the utter fear in Ayame's eyes and how it took an hour to cradle the girl back to sleep Kagami had tucked his chin above the light blue bed of hair. Kuroko sighed and pressed his face into his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I've never felt so helpless…" Kuroko muttered.

"That isn't true. If it weren't for you that little girl wouldn't have had anyone, you did help…"

"But now what."

Kagami winced at how dull his voice was, "What are you talking about?"

"One night, I was able to comfort her for one night. Her parents are gone, she's basically been abandoned. I just…" Kagmi felt Kuroko stiffen in his arms. The silence was overwhelming and Kagami released his hold on his boyfriend long enough to catch a glimpse of his face.

Kagami had gotten used to look of blank indifference that usually took form on Kuroko's face. But after years of simply living with each other he had managed to be able to decipher how the boy felt with the slightest altercations in his face, the barest hint of a dip at the corners of his lips indicated he was angry or that adorable tinge of red that burnt at the end of his ears meant Kuroko was embarrassed.

So right now looking at Kuroko's face Kagami was overwhelmed with how much raw emotion the boy was showing. Kuroko was struggling to find words to continue and his face fell when he failed to say anything.

"I just don't know…"

Kagami hated that tone of defeat in the smaller boy's voice, in a way it was an indication of Kagami's own failure. But there was little he could do at the moment but wrap his arms around Kuroko tighter.

"It'll be okay, not right now. But it'll be okay…"

The red head felt Kuroko barely nod into his shoulder.

.

.

.

It was probably around noon that Kuroko got his second phone call from the hospital. Luckily Kagami had the day off and he drove the pair along the familiar route to the hospital. Kuroko still seemed sleepy and he was leaning against the passenger door, his cheek smudging the mirror.

Kagami glanced at him, "You okay?"

"M'fine." The smaller boy mumbled a subtle sag in his tone. Kagami looked back to the road his face tensing. He hated not being able to say anything to help. Ever since high school Kuroko and Kagami were a team, an unstoppable team that could face any challenge. And right now his partner was in pain, and Kagami felt useless.

"Kagami-kun, that's an ugly look on your face."

"EH?!" Kagami lost control of the wheel for a few seconds, before gripping it tightly and wincing at the ensuing horns from behind him. "Sorry, sorry…oi! What was that unnecessary commentary for?"

"I was just pointing out a fact, like how Kagami-kun is a bad driver."

"I am not!"

"When was the last time you were allowed to drive the fire truck." Kuroko calmly pointed out. Kagami simmered silently at this, his face burned in embarrassment. "Hmm…your face is almost as red as your hair."

"Shaddup!" Kagam hollered, he gritted his teeth and only settled down when he noticed the small smile on his boyfriend's face. It was a much better look than what he was wearing before.

"I apologize for making you worry Kagami-kun." Kuroko said, his face blanking again. "This isn't your problem."

"Don't be stupid." Kuroko glanced over at the stern edge to his boyfriend's voice. "We're partners; we go through these issues together."

Kagami's voice was resolute and comforting at the same time. Kuroko felt a warmth takeover his body masking the dull pain that had been haunting him since early this morning. Kuroko's smile returned, and he turned his attention back to the window.

"Your face is still red."

"…shut up."

.

.

.

As soon as Kuroko and Kagami stepped into the lobby, Ayame ran into the shorter man's legs pulling on his pants desperately.

"When I woke up you weren't there!" Ayame cried raising her face towards her sensei.

"I'm sorry Ayame-chan." Kuroko squatted down and was tackled to the floor when Ayame jumped in his arms. She seemed panicked and was shivering in his hold. Kuroko looked up at Kagami confused; the taller man shook his head helplessly.

"Ayame-chan, please calm down. I'm right here." Kuroko said, patting her back soothingly. She was stuttering and clutching at him like he would disappear if she didn't. Kuroko had no intensions of doing such a thing.

"Kuroko-sensei, please don't…" she swallowed hard, tightening her grip even harder. "I don't want to be left alone."

"Sorry, sorry…" he mumbled, feeling like he couldn't apologize enough. Kuroko cradled the girl closer. Ayame seemed to finally calm down, her initial panic subsided and the tears finally started forming again.

Kagami watched the pair and felt like he was intruding, he took a few steps away glancing around the lobby and shivered. He probably hated hospitals more than Kuroko did, he unconsciously rubbed his hand against his left thigh.

"Ah, I'm sorry…"A woman walked hesitantly towards Kagami. "I noticed you came in with Kuroko-san, are you his friend?"

"Uhm…yeah, I am."

"Well obviously he is a bit pre-occupied," the woman looked uncomfortable glancing at the pair on the ground. "But here are the papers he was asking about before. Please tell him to give me a call as soon as he can." She gave him a strained smile and walked away.

Kagami gave her a questioning look before glancing at the papers she had just handed him. His eyes widened as he started reading through the sheets.

"Adoption papers….?"

.

.

.

We'll definitely see some more conflict in the next chapter. And the Aokise is coming, I promise! Reviews are awesome!


End file.
